Orthogonal spin transfer magnetic random access devices (OST-MRAM™) incorporate a polarizer. The devices and layer stacks are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,469, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference. Roughness within and near the magnetic tunnel junction of a layer stack impacts performance of the OST™ device. Increased roughness can negatively impact the breakdown of the magnetic tunnel junction. An OST™ layer stack with the polarizer on the top of the stack can reduce the roughness of the magnetic tunnel junction, increase the device magnetoresistance, and improve the performance of OST™ memory devices.